


Faith

by mon-amour-eternel (dottie_wan_kenobi)



Series: kc drabbles [22]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Caroline Forbes is an Original, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Life Partners, Married Life, Old Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 09:20:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14808563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dottie_wan_kenobi/pseuds/mon-amour-eternel
Summary: Anon asked for "a while back lalainajanes got a prompt about og caroline and intimacy and i was wondering if you could do something like that pls".





	Faith

**Author's Note:**

> I forgot to add a bunch of drabbles I posted on tumblr and ffn on here, so this is one of several that are being added like a year late

The way he touches hasn't changed much over the years. When he's happy, he touches her lovingly. When he's upset, he clutches her a little too hard. When he's content, his fingers touch her skin so lightly that it tickles.

She's never been daggered. He's never hit her, not on purpose, anyway. When they used to practice sword fighting and self defense moves, he never hurt her.

She remembers, when they were very young, that he would stop their games if he thought she was hurt. He would help her up from the ground, and hug her even if they weren't supposed to. She remembers that she always ended up curled into him when she stayed over for Rebekah.

They were married at fourteen and fifteen. They've been sharing a bed since they were three and four.

She's been told she's too attached to an awful man who does awful things and will never stop being  _awful_. (Most people who tell her this say 'fucking evil' instead of 'awful'. All of those people ended up with their hearts separated from their body.) She's been told he has no humanity, no kindness.

She'd crawled into bed after she'd first heard that one, told him about it. "It can't be true," she'd said, "you're too romantic for that."

He'd laughed as well, curled her around himself, and growled playfully, "too romantic? I'll show you  _too romantic_."

Honestly, that night had put a stop on a bit of dry spell they'd been having. (And what a nice note to start back on, she thinks.)

He has cute moments like that outside of bed, too. Like when Marcel caught them in the kitchen, Klaus molded to her back, whispering sweet nothings in her ear. Klaus had turned them around, an arm around her waist, and teased Marcel about him understanding someday. Like when Tyler bit her and he found her as quickly as he could, giving her more blood than she needed. Like when Damon made fun of them for hugging after bad things happened. He always growled at the other vampire over Caroline's shoulder. He would never let her go just to threaten an imbecile like Damon Salvatore.

She often references those moments when people tell her he's too cold, too broken.

No one who is as evil or horrible as they say could possibly hold her the way he does.

She won't believe any person who says otherwise.


End file.
